Back from the dead
by alyssasmile
Summary: The war is over, and Harry wants to rest. Instead, he's met by a group of three that he never thought to see again. With them came a few new additions to his family and life as he knows it. JamesxLily HarryxGinny
1. A Big Surprise Times Eight!

**Okay so I was stupid and started another story, even though I already have one on the go. But I'm facing total writers block with that one, so I decided to start this one. It's right after the war ends and Harry has just finished talking to the headmaster. Hope you like it!**

---

Harry exited the headmaster's office, meaning to go straight to his dorm. But before he had made it halfway down the hall, with his best friends at his side, Neville came running up, panting hard. "Harry! Harry, you've got to see this! Come on!"

So Harry jogged back down behind Neville, despite his exhaustion. He would have refused if it wasn't for the desperate excitement in the other boy's voice. Ron, Hermione and him all traded glances, wondering what was going on. Because really. The war was over. Hadn't they had enough excitement for a lifetime?

Soon they were at the top of the staircase leading into the entrance hall. (A/N if that's what it's called? Meh.) He could see through the doors leading into the great hall. People all seemed to be gathered around three people right in the entrance way leading between the two large rooms. There appeared to be a woman with red hair, and two black haired men. He felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

He quickly trotted down the steps and into the crowds. Everyone separated easily for him, giving him strange looks. When he finally reached the middle, he came to face to face with a man with longish black hair and a beard. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"_Sirius?_"

The man looked down into his eyes and then grinned. "Miss me?"

Suddenly Harry was clutching onto Ron's shoulder hard. "But you're... I saw you... The veil... You're _dead_!"

Sirius shook his head. "I was there for the beginning of the fight. But towards the end I was knocked unconscious by Dumbledore. He replaced me with an illusion. When I woke up I was in South America."

"South America?" Harry was bewildered and hesitant to believe the man in front of him.

"Yea... I was with... your parents." Sirius glanced behind him.

Harry's head snapped as he looked over to the red headed woman and black haired man. He first met a pair of eyes surrounded by glasses. Hazel eyes that were unknown, yet somehow familiar. Then his roamed to a pair of emerald eyes underneath red bangs. Eyes that were so much like his own.

His knees went weak, and Sirius had to grab his arm in order to keep him from collapsing. He couldn't break his eyes from the woman in front of him. They roamed her face, taking in every detail with a rapt amazement.

Finally he said in a shaky voice, "Ron? Hermione? Tell me I'm not dreaming."

Hermione spoke in a soft voice. "You're not dreaming Harry."

Then the woman spoke. "_Harry._" Her voice was soft and warm with amazement and happiness. It was horribly familiar to the dark haired boy, and suddenly he had to swallow hard.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

He shook his head. "How is this even _real_?"

The black haired man stepped forward. "This is going to take a lot of explaining." He looked pointedly around at all the people. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Harry contemplated. Where in the world could they go? Finally he sighed and said, "Let's just go to an empty classroom."

He led the way to a classroom he had used many times to practice spells in. He plopped onto of a desk, grateful to be away from all the crowds. Now it was just him, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and...his parents? This was going to take some getting used to. He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming their faces, as theirs seemed to be doing to him. Then Sirius stood in front of him, blocking his gaze, looking mock outraged. "You know, you haven't seen me in almost three years. Don't I at least get a hug?"

Harry instantly jumped up and was wrapped in his godfathers familiar arms. He squeezed extra tight for a moment before letting go, and then grinned at the man in front of him. "This is... taking some adjusting to. Cut me some slack." Then his grin slid off. "Now can you explain why you were in _South America? _And why the bloody hell didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"Harry! Language!" Hermione sounded outraged. He glanced at her, and she glared at him.

He sighed and muttered, "Sorry Hermione."

Sirius cleared his voice. "I'll leave the explaining up to your parents."

Harry's head swung around to look at them again. Finally his mum opened her mouth to speak. "Dumbledore was worried for our safety. Ours for some reason in particular. So he came up with a plan to make everyone think we were dead. We used decoys, which were actually mice with our memories planted in them and transformed, to be us. The problem was, when it was over Dumbledore told us that you had died. That Voldemort had managed to find you in a different safe house and kill you." Her voice broke off.

James- His _dad- _picked up from there. "He convinced us that it wasn't safe for us to be here. We didn't care, we wanted to stay. We wanted to fight. But he said that we had to go for the others. It took weeks of convincing, during which we were in hiding, but finally he convinced us to pack up and move to this really isolated island where we didn't hear any news other than what Dumbledore told us in letters. When the letters stopped coming almost a year ago we decided it was time to come back." Then his face darkened. "I have a feeling that his version of the war was totally bogus."

Harry sat at the desk and buried his face in his hands. Then something clicked. "The others?" he asked, looking up.

James gave a hesitant smile and stood up. "Brace yourself."

He opened the door and there were some shuffling noises, like a group of people getting off the floor. And then a line of kids walked in. There were five of them. Two – a girl and a boy- looked to be older than Harry. The girl had red hair like her mother, but it was wavier and a little darker. She looked to be about nineteen, so a year and a half older than Harry. Her eyes were bluish green. She was slender and average height.

The boy had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, with a wicked gleam in his eye. He seemed to be around twenty. (A/N I know Lily and James were only twenty one when they died, but can we make them like twenty five? Just makes it easier. That would have made them twenty four when they had Harry, twenty two when they had the girl, and twenty one when they had the boy... Or something like that. )

The next one who came made Harry stare. This boy looked like his duplicate. They had the same ruffled black hair and bright green eyes. They were of the same build – light and airy, good for a seeker. Harry gulped.

Then another girl came in. She appeared to be about fourteen, with bright green blue eyes and reddish brown hair, which was cut short to her shoulders. She was short and skinny, but looked strong. She was holding hands with a red haired toddler with dark blue eyes and a chubby face. He was staring at Harry, and the other boy who looked just like him, and finally murmured, "Why are there two Jesses?"

James, Lily and Sirius all laughed. Then Lily stood and took the boys hand and said, "Daniel, this is Harry."

Harry stared at all the kids huddled in front of him. He couldn't help but notice how they grouped together, with the older ones in front and the younger ones in the back and slightly to the side.

Lily came forward. "Harry this is Daniel. Daniel why don't you tell Harry how old you are?"

Daniel held out three fingers. "I twee!"

Harry grinned suddenly. Daniel then stuck his hands out, the obvious sign for Harry to pick him up. Harry glanced at his mother, who nodded approvingly. Then he looked over at his two best friends. Hermione was beaming, and Ron just smiled and shrugged. So Harry put his hands under the little boy's arms and lifted him from the floor and into his arms. He had never really held little children before, and he couldn't help but admire the feel of the warm little body in his arms, especially when the Daniel put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

Then James came forward, gesturing for the others to come a little closer. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and gestured with his head for them to come and stand by him. He had a feeling he was going to want their support.

James gestured to the oldest boy. "This is Alex." And then came the oldest girl. "This is Marie." The younger girl; "This is Courtney." Finally came the boy who looked just like Harry. "And this is Jesse."

Harry couldn't help but stare at Jesse. It was weird to see his duplicate standing right in front of him.

Finally the oldest boy spoke up. "Uh...mum? Are you going to tell us who this guy is? And why he looks so much like dad and Jesse?"

Lily looked surprised, and a little uncomfortable. "I thought you would have guessed. Guys, this is Harry, your brother, and... Jesse's twin."


	2. A long story

They all stared in shock. "_What_?" Jesse finally said. "I have a _twin?_"

James nodded. Harry was shocked. He went from being an orphan to having five brothers and sisters and both his parents.

He sat down hard on a desk, making sure not to jostle Daniel.

Life just wasn't going to give up on him. It seemed like just as he deserved a break something else got thrown at him.

But he honestly couldn't complain. The thought of having family made him nervous and excited and anxious and happy all at once. He couldn't help but be exhilarated by the thought of having a twin, even though he had never really thought about it before.

He murmured, "Well this is an interesting turn of events."

Hermione sounded shocked. "_Harry! _Is that really all you can say?"

Sirius grinned, and came to stand beside his godson. "Give him a minute Hermione. It's going to take a bit for him to take this all in. Could you imagine going from an orphan to having both your parents _and _five siblings?"

At the mention of siblings Harry looked down at the toddler in his arms and was pleasantly surprised that the little boy was sleeping with his head resting on his shoulder. Harry shifted his arms a little to make him more comfortable, and then went back to looking at his...family.

He swallowed hard and let his eyes scan their faces. He could notice certain resemblances, like Courtney and him had the same nose and Alex had the same messy hair.

Then there was Jesse. They were identical down to the hair on their heads. It was like looking in a mirror.

He couldn't help but notice that the looks he was getting from his brothers and sisters weren't very friendly. They weren't hostile, but they weren't open either.

Finally he said quietly, "Are you _sure _I'm not dreaming?" He looked into the eyes of his father as he said it.

James grinned and shook his head. "Nope. You're stuck with us."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded.

Then someone knocked on the door. Sirius cast a confused look at them all and then went to open it. Ginny stood there. Instantly Harry walked forwards. "Gin? What's up?" He asked, worried.

She looked up at him. "Mum's wondering where you all went..." She looked at the boy in his arms and then at everyone behind him. "Can I ask?"

Harry swallowed. "Uh Ginny I'd like you to meet James and Lily Potter, my parents." She went pale with shock. Then Sirius stepped forward and while surprised, she couldn't seem to help but give him a big grin. "Of course you already know Sirius." Then he bounced the boy in his arms a little. "This is Daniel." As everyone walked closer he pointed them all out. "This is Alex; Marie; Courtney; and... Jesse. My... err... twin." Then he looked at his parents. "Guys this is Ginny Weasley." Then he gestured to his best friends. "While I'm at it, these two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. My two best friends."

Ginny looked at him. "I'm going to tell mum where you all are so she doesn't worry." But before she could go Harry snagged her wrist, and then leaned down and murmured in her ear, "I've got to talk to you after." She looked up at him and nodded, and quickly left.

He turned back around and noticed he was getting weird looks from all of them except Hermione. She just grinned. But Ron... his eyebrows were raised, and there was an obvious warning in his eyes. Harry just raised his eyebrows in return.

Then Sirius spoke up. "Why don't you tell us the full story about what's been happening in the war. Start at the beginning, so that your parents and siblings know the whole story."

Harry sighed. "This is going to be a long story."

He grabbed a bunch of cushions out of the cupboards and plopped them behind him for whoever wanted one. Then he pushed one against a wall and sat on it, resting Daniel in his lap and leaning his back against the wall. Some were doing the same, while others just sat in the desks.

"Okay so... This is really confusing. It all started with a prophecy that Snape overheard..."

Lily said. "We know about the prophecy."

But Harry's brow had crinkled. "How did he know which boy? I'm obviously not the only one in my family like I thought I was."

James shrugged. "I think he guessed. Magical twins often have stronger powers, so maybe that why he picked you. And you're the oldest out of the two."

Harry sighed. "Okay so Voldemort 'killed' you guys, and Hagrid was sent to retrieve me after he tried to kill me."

"He _tried _to kill you?" Lily sounded outraged and bewildered at the same time.

Harry nodded. "Something reflected the killing curse, and it rebounded back on him. But he had split his soul, so he couldn't die." Before they could interrupt, he said, "I'll explain that later. Just listen. So Voldemort was gone and you guys were convinced I was dead. So Dumbledore sent me to live with the Dursleys."

"The Dursleys? As in my miserable sister and her prat of a husband? Why did he pick there?"

"They were my only living relatives left. And he felt I would be safe there. Something about I was under the same protection that stopped the killing curse until I became of age, as long as I returned there every summer." He shook his head before they could say anything. "We'll talk about that after. I just want to get this done. So I lived with them until I was eleven, and they never told me I was a wizard. I actually knew almost nothing about you guys. Then I started getting my Hogwarts letters, which they wouldn't let me see. When uncle Vernon got sick of dealing with all these letters we packed our stuff for a while and went to live on this tiny rock out at sea, which had a tiny little shack on it. It was on that night, which was the day I turned eleven that Hagrid showed up and told me I was a wizard. He got really mad when he found out all the lies the Dursleys had told me, like you guys died in a car crash." Then his features darkened. "And no one bothered to tell me I wasn't an only child. So I went shopping with Hagrid and found out all about the wizarding world, then in September went off to school." He grinned at Ron. "It was lucky I met the Weasley's, because I didn't know how to get onto the platform.

"Once I was at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Gryffindor, and I started classes. There was only one teacher that I didn't like there, and that was Snape." Harry looked up at his mother, who went pale.

"Severus became a teacher?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "He was our Potions Professor. And he hated me from the start. But that doesn't really matter right now. So it was pretty good, I was already good friends with Ron. But I was always getting in trouble with Draco Malfoy. And then on our first flying lesson our buddy Neville had an accident and broke his wrist. While the teacher was gone Draco found something of Neville and was going to leave it in a tree. He got on his broom, and I said, 'Give it here Malfoy!' When he didn't I followed him up in the air. It was my first time on a broom." He avoided his mums gaze, hearing her worried gasp. But he smiled a little at the delighted grin on James face.

Then Courtney spoke up. "So what happened? Did you fall off?"

Harry grinned. "No. I scared Malfoy, who chucked the ball in the air. I went after it in a dive and caught it right above the ground, just avoiding crashing. I did end up on the ground, but I was only a foot in the air when I fell." He groaned. "And then McGonagall came out. 'Mr. Potter!' I remember her yelling. I thought I was going to get expelled for sure." He looked up into his dads eyes and said, "Instead she made me seeker for the team."

James looked astonished. "But you were a first year! They haven't had a first year on a house team in years!"

Harry laughed. "In a century, I remember her telling me. I was a natural at the game though, so they made an exception." He paused. "That was the only exciting thing until Halloween." He grinned at Hermione and Ron. "That was when a teacher, named Quirrell, came running in screaming Troll. So me and Ron were walking back to the common room with our prefect, when we realized that Hermione was in the girl's bathrooms and didn't know about the troll."

Ron laughed. "So we went to tell her, even though we weren't even friends yet."

"We saw the troll though, and locked it in a room it had just entered, before we realized it was the girl's toilets... Well we didn't so much as realize as heard Hermione scream. So we went in and ended up defeating the ugly thing." He skimmed over that part, looking at his mother's horrified face.

He then went to explain on about finding out about the Philosophers stone, and fluffy, and Quirrell.

When he was done Lily got up and came to sit by him, carefully not jostling Daniel, who was still sleeping in his lap. He couldn't help but feel comforted when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, my gosh. Were all of your years like this?"

"Mhm."

So he explained about the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, and finding out about Sirius in third. He also told them about Remus and his teaching skills, and the dementors.

Then came fourth year. The TriWizards Tournament. When he told them about how his name came out of the goblet, Jesse gasped. "You were in the TriWizards Tournament?! That's so cool! They haven't had one of those in centuries!" Harry grinned at him, feeling happy to finally break through at least one of his sibling's protective coat. And his twin no less.

"Yea but it was no fun. I hated that thing with a passion." He told them about how it almost ruined his and Ron's friend ship, and then the tasks, and the newspaper articles. He told them about Rita Skeeter, the evil reporter. His voice broke when he told them about the graveyard, and Cedric.

"Wormtail took my blood, and soon Voldemort was back." His voice was flat, and he just skimmed the details. "We were in a duel, and I was faced with his last kills. This would be the imprints of your fakes, of Cedric, and a few other people. But I managed to get Cedric's body and return to the school."

He told them about Fudge's disbelief, and the prophet's cold words. About his month at the Dursleys- his mother's arms tensed around him when he spoke of his time there, but he just briefed it, not telling the details –and then Grimuald place. The trial and how Dumbledore seemed to be ignoring him.

He told them about Umbridge, and her cruel ways. They all crowded around to see the scars on the back of his hand. He could still feel the anger blaze at the thought of that woman.

And then came the ministry and everything that happened there. Again he skimmed, feeling that his mother did not need to hear all of this.

Sixth year was hard, mainly because of the ending. He told them about the half blood prince, and how it turned out to be Snape. He told them about the memories with Dumbledore, and finally explained about Horcruxes. They were horrified. Then came the trip, and the battle upon their return.

His voice broke numerous times as he spoke of Dumbledore's death, and his mother's arms tightened around him.

Finally came everything that happened in the last year, what with the wedding and the events after it. That included breaking into Gringotts, Malfoy Manor, and getting into the school through the secret passage way. Was that really only hours ago?

Finally he was done.


	3. Dinner, an explanation, and bed

**I am soooo sorry guys ! I've been so caught up in school and then I got sick that I completely forgot to add this one. I know its really late but at least its here, right? I defiently havent ditched the story! Love you guys, and thanks for the reviews! :)**

---

"That's the most I've ever spoken in one shot." He mused.

Ron and Hermione laughed, while James just grinned. But Lily looked horrified. His siblings all had cool faces and he wondered just what it was that was making them treat him like an enemy. Jesse was different. When Harry met his eye, he instantly picked up on his twins discomfort at the way the others were treating him. He grinned, and Harry smiled ruefully back. Then something started to bother him. "How is it that nobody mentioned the fact that I have two older siblings, _and _a twin?"

Lily sighed. "Nobody knew. We were scared that Voldemort would come after them, so we kept them in hiding. They weren't even supposed to know about you, but you were discovered by accident."

Harry thought this over for a minute. "Maybe that's why Voldemort went after me. I was the only one known to exist."

His mother let him go and sat beside him instead. "That could be. "

Harry gazed around at all the people in the classroom. "I can't believe this is real. You guys are actually here."

James smiled. "I wish we had come earlier.

Then he realized something important.

He was starving.

"Do you guys want to go to the great hall? I don't know about you, but I'm starving. And I'm sure there are some people who want to see you again."

James instantly jumped to his feet. "Food!" He shouted. Harry laughed, and then felt a stirring in his lap. He looked down to see Daniel blinking and stretching. While Harry's constant words hadn't woke him up, it seemed James' shout had.

He sat up in Harry's lap and reached his little arms above his head, yawning. Then he looked up at his mum and said, "Food?"

They all laughed and Harry got to his feet, somehow unwilling to let the little guy go. He walked beside his mother and father, with Ron and Hermione on the other side. The others were all spread around them. Courtney and Marie were in front of them walking backwards, and the others were behind them.

Harry hesitated outside the door, hearing the loud chatter coming from inside. Then he sighed and reluctantly walked in. Instantly the talk died down as everyone took in the sight of the Potters.

Harry's eyes scanned the room until they rested on a large group of redheads. When he met Mrs. Weasley's eyes questioningly, she instantly gestured for them to come join them. Grinning in relief, he obeyed.

Molly got up and said happily, "Lily Potter! What a pleasant surprise." as though she hadn't been thought dead for the last 17 years. They hugged, and then everyone managed to find a seat at the crowded table.

Harry found himself with Jesse on one side and his father on the other. He still had Daniel sitting on his lap. He grabbed a handful of chips (A/N French fries. He he. ) and some ketchup, and then took the time to convince his little brother to try one. He guessed that they didn't have food like this in South America.

Finally Daniel took a small piece of the salty potato and bit it hesitantly. His eyes went wide and he instantly put the rest in his mouth. Harry laughed and made sure the kid ate them slowly so he didn't choke. He also had some, along with a piece of beef. A strange lunch, but he didn't care. He was _hungry. _

Soon the saltiness made Daniel thirsty, so he poured some pumpkin juice into a flask and let the toddler carefully sip it. When he looked up, he found his mother watching him with a small smile on her face. "You're very good at that you know."

"At what?"

"Dealing with kids. Normally it takes me forever to get him to try new things. Do you have any prior experience with kids?"

He shook his head. "But hey, who can resist the magical draw of chips?"

"Amen to that." Jesse said quietly beside him. Harry flashed him a grin, and his eyes lit up when it was returned.

He hesitantly got on the subject of Quidditch with his brother and father. They discussed favourite games, moves, teams, positions, players, weather conditions, brooms.

But soon Harry found himself yawning more and more. He couldn't help it. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept... It must have been at Bill and Fleur's. Not so good.

Finally Lily said, "Harry, when was the last time you three slept?"

They looked at each other. "Uh... two days ago?"

Both his mum and Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. Lily started speaking briskly, "Up to your dormitories. Now. You all need sleep."

"Yes Ron, that means you too." Mrs. Weasley sounded amused.

So Harry stood and hid another yawn underneath his hand, and set Daniel down where he had been sitting. The little boy didn't even notice, just kept slowly and steadily making his way through the chips.

Harry gave a quick wave to his now extended family, and then walked back to the Common Room with Hermione and Ron. He was met by McGonagall at the door. "You're guys' dormitories are fit for sleeping in. You'll probably be joined by your house mates soon. Other than Mr Thomas, who must remain in the hospital wing for a while."

"What happened to Dean?" Ron asked, sounding alarmed.

"He was hit by a stray curse during the fighting. He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. Madame Pomfrey isn't going to let him out of her care for a day or two."

They nodded and continued on, barely able to keep their eyes open. When Hermione stumbled, Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Harry grinned. "It's about time you know." He said quietly to them.

They both shot him a dirty look that was marred by the happiness in their eyes. He chuckled, making Ron's ears go red.

Then Harry was talking again. "Can you guys believe it? They're alive! They thought _I _was dead! I have a twin and siblings..." He broke off there, his voice getting quiet.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Did you guys notice? They don't seem to like me very much... Well other than Jesse and Daniel. But the others didn't seem very happy to meet me."  
Hermione bit her lip. "I did notice. But think Harry. They grew up on a tiny island knowing almost nothing about our world. Then they come here and find out that they have a brother, and a famous one at that."

Then they heard a voice behind them as someone jogged up. "They just don't get it."

Harry turned to see Jesse jogging up to them. "You heard?"

"The last part. And Hermione's right. We only knew about our world from what our parents told us and from the few books we had. We were homeschooled by them. They didn't even tell us about _you. _Then one day they came and told us that we were moving. We didn't really mind, as there were only muggles on the island and we wanted to meet people like us. So we came here to meet this Dumbledore person and find out that a war just ended and our brothers a hero."

Harry groaned and rubber his hands over his face. "Wonderful. When I wake up I am going to talk to Dumbledore and demand an explanation."

Jesse looked curious. "Isn't he dead?"

Harry nodded. "I'll talk to his portrait."

They came to the common room. The fat lady saw them, and a look of confusion passed over her face. "Isn't one Harry Potter enough?"

Harry and Jesse laughed. "Lady, this is my twin Jesse, who I just found out an hour and a half ago existed." He turned to Jesse. "Jesse this dear lady watches over our Common Room to make sure we're not murdered in our beds by the Slytherins."

Jesse chortled and Harry looked back. "Uh... We don't know the password." He said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"That's alright. Just go on in." She swung open, and they did. Then Harry looked at his twin.

"Where are you guys sleeping?"

He shrugged. "That old woman who talked to you told me that there was a spare bed in your dorm and if I wanted to I could sleep in there." He looked at Ron and Harry. "Do you mind?"

They both shook their heads. Jesse and Harry quickly departed to allow Ron and Hermione to say goodnight. Harry showed Jesse up into the dorm, and sighed in relief when he saw his familiar bed. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down onto it, eagle spread. "I missed this place."

Jesse sounded curious. "Are you coming back for your seventh year?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I sort of want to. But I used to think the staring was bad before. What am I going to do now?"

Then he sighed. "Besides, next year they're going to have a new group of seventh years. No room."

Just then the door opened, and a very red Ron walked in. Harry was already having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he managed to grin sleepily at his best friend. "Have fun out there?"

"Shut up Harry." Ron muttered.

Harry was going to reply, and then thought better of it and just curled up under the blankets. He didn't even have time to say good night before he was asleep.


	4. Parents and their story

**Okay so this will probably be the only chapter from James' and Lily's POV but I had to put it in so their story would make sense. Hope you like it, I'm working on the next chapter from Harry's POV right after I finish this one. It's already almost done. Thanks for reading! **

**---**

Lily and James were never willing to leave the country.

Never.

Lily laughed as she watched her son, Harry, interact with his older siblings. He had just turned a year old and was finally reaching the age where he could start to play with them. Jesse was curled up in her lap, already asleep. Four-year-old Alex stood in front of him carefully, his hands resting on his little brothers waist to keep him balanced. He was a very protective older brother.

But he wasn't to remember Harry as he got older.

Harry giggled and put his hands on Alex's shoulders to keep from tipping over. He grinned up at his older brother and said, "I standing?"

Alex nodded seriously. "Yes you are Harry. Soon you'll be able to play tag with me and your sister."

Harry yelled, "Tag!"

Lily knew this was a little far, as Marie herself had barely started to play tag. But she stayed silent, letting her children speak.

Finally, she put them to bed and was just coming downstairs as someone knocked on the door. She threw James a curious look, as it was getting late, and went to answer the door. Albus walked in and did not hesitate. "Voldemort is after you. In order to keep the children safe, you must go into hiding."  
They sighed but nodded, knowing it would be useless to fight him on this. Soon they had moved to Godric's Hollow and were under the protection of Albus Dumbledore.

They had also made copies of themselves from Mice, just to make sure. They kept them locked in a hidden room, fed and happy. It made them feel bad, but what else could they do?

And then Dumbledore showed up again. "He knows where you are."

For some reason he was persistent that Harry be taken to another home. As he was the only one of their children known to exist, they knew it made sense. After an anxious night at a different safe house, Dumbledore once again showed up. His face was grim, no twinkle in his eye.

"Lily, James. He made it to your home, and was enraged to find no children. But he somehow discovered Harry at the other home. He... He succeeded in his task, even though he was defeated for it."

Lily felt like screaming, and turned to bury her face in her husband's chest. She sobbed, heartbroken sobs of pure grief, for hours. She didn't notice as Albus said goodbye, or James carrying her up the stairs to her room. She only had images of her green eyed, black haired little boy.

It wasn't hard for Dumbledore to convince them to leave the country. Sure, they protested, but once he brought up their other children, they were willing. Besides that, they were already believed to be dead. And Sirius was in Azkaban, something they felt immensely guilty for, but Albus wouldn't let them deal with. So soon, they were gone to start a new life.

---

Then, nearly fourteen years later, Dumbledore once again knocked upon their door. James looked at Lily, shocked, as it was the middle of the night. He pulled on his robe over a pair of pyjama pants and trotted downstairs to pull the door opened. He was faced with his old Headmaster and his best friend, both of which he hadn't seen in over a decade.

He quickly opened the door to let Dumbledore through, silent as he watched the old man float the unconscious one to the couch. He followed after, yelling for Lily to come down. She did so, gaping in shock when she saw their visitors. Soon after Alex, Jesse, Courtney and Marie followed, having been awoken by his shout. Marie had Daniel in her arms, bouncing the young baby in her arms to keep him from crying.

They gaped in shock at the man on their couch. Something in Alex's memory stirred. He turned to look at his mother. "Who's that?"

She smiled weakly. "That is your father's best friend, and Jesse and" she broke off for a minute, "Jesse's godfather."

They all had questions that they were about to throw at their parents when the black haired man stirred. They snapped their attention to him, watching as he groaned and opened his eyes. Dumbledore quickly muttered something to him, staring until the man nodded, looking confused. Then Dumbledore said more loudly, "Sirius, please don't attack me until after I explain." He then gestured for Sirius to sit up.

The dark haired man obeyed, and then collapsed back against the arm of the couch when he saw the people in front of him. His mouth opened and he gaped, but nothing came out.

Then James came over and kneeled beside him, smacking him lightly on the back of the head. "Speak Padfoot speak!"

Sirius' voice finally broke through. "James? Prongs?! Is that really you!?"

James grinned. "No sorry I'm a deatheater in disguise. I'm here to kill you. Any last words?"

Sirius relaxed. "No that makes more sense."

James shoved him gently. "I was joking you great prat."

Sirius swung his feet off of the couch and laughed. "Good to know. Now how about you bloody explain HOW YOU'RE ALIVE?" His voice rose to a shout with those last three words.

James sighed and quickly explained. "Our bodies discovered were decoys and when we found out Harry was dead we came here."

Suddenly he gave a sharp look to Dumbledore. "Sirius was on the run, and I was afraid he was soon to be caught and killed. So I faked his death and brought him here."

Sirius looked outraged. "You did what! Not only do you keep me locked up but then the one time I do get out I end up unconscious and then wake up in my best friend's house, the best friend by the way I thought was _dead!" _He glared at the old man, fury in his eyes.

Dumbledore sighed. "Sorry Sirius. But I need you to stay here. It'll only be for a couple of years, I promise."

It takes much argument, during which Daniel falls asleep, but finally he agrees. Then the kids are introduced. Sirius had been one of the few who knew them, but he still had to meet Courtney and Daniel. And they all had to meet him. Alex was starting to remember, getting flashbacks.

A lot of them concerned a little boy who looked like Jesse did when he was a baby. But why did he have the feeling it wasn't him? He shook it off and sighed.

Soon Dumbledore had gone, and Sirius was given his own room and introduced into the family.

---

3 Years Later.

James and Lily stood beside the window, arms wrapped around each other. They stared at their kids, who were outside playing at the beach. They hadn't gotten a letter from Dumbledore in over six months, and were starting to get worried. They spoke at the same time. "We have to go back."

They looked at each other and grinned before nodding. Then they called the kids inside and along with Sirius, they all sat in the living room.

"Guys we're going back to England. But there are some things we need to tell you about what's going on there."

James launched into an explanation. "Many years ago a wizard turned as bad as he could. He started killing people for simple reasons, including blood. He hated muggles and half-bloods. He was all for pure bloods. Then one day we were informed he was coming after us. We had told no one of your births. We went into hiding, but soon Dumbledore convinced us to leave the country for your safety. We never went back. Sirius had never been told about us leaving, so he thought we were dead like everyone else. So he went on a rampage and then was accused of murdering a whole bunch of Muggles, even though it was actually Peter Pettigrew, an old friend of ours."

Lily took over. "Dumbledore has been telling us of the war through letters. Those letters stopped about six months back. So now we're going back to England to figure out what happened."

Sirius laughed. "We're finally going back? It's about time!"

James smiled. "Yes. The sooner we get packed, the sooner we get back. So we're going to need your guys' help."

They all jumped up to start packing.

---

1 month later.

They stood outside the great hall, staring at the damage to the grounds. They had left all their things in the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius looked happy. They had passed hundreds of celebrating people in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. "I think something big went down, and we one. The last time I saw people like this was when Voldemort was pronounced gone."

They smiled and nodded while the children looked a little confused. Then they walked into the Entrance Hall, where a few people were standing. One shouted and pointed a wand to them.

They were confused for a moment before they realized; they were supposed to be dead. It would look a little strange, and very suspicious if three dead people walked in. They put their hands up. "Let us explain! Is Dumbledore here?" James called out.

They all glared. "Dumbledore is dead!" Someone called.

They groaned. Then a stern faced woman walked forward. They recognized her as Professor McGonagall. "Explain who you are and what you want."

They launched into explanation as more and more people streamed out of the great hall to surround them. Then a chubby faced boy ran down the stairs, three others following him.

James shot a glance at Jesse standing behind him, to make sure he was actually there. Because trotting down the stairs right now, eyes trained on them, was Jesse's copy. They were identical.

Then they heard a shocked and choked voice say, "_Sirius?" _

---

**I know it's not great. I don't particularly like this chapter, but I felt that it needed to be explained. Which helps convince why it took so long to be written. **

**Also, thank you for the reviews!**

**Shroomy-eyes: **Here you go. The promised chapter. Sorry, it took longer than I expected it would.

**Bunnylove0302: **I know right? I never actually started to write it like that, with him kind of like the bad guy, but that's just the way it came out.

**Dancer-Love95: **Thank you. I really enjoy writing this story, but it's actually harder than I thought. That explains the gaps between updates.

**Joelle8: **That's great! That's the main thing that I was worried about, that it didn't fit in with the story. I'm glad that I seemed to make it work.

**Panther73110: **I know this isn't what you wanted yet. I don't think the next chapter is going to be either. That one's more about Harry and Lily connecting. Sorry! I'll make sure the one after is though. That's a promise.

**Aluap96: **I'm glad you think it fits in with Harry's personality. :) I'm hoping to get some Harry Ginny stuff going soon. Including the family and their reactions! Something I'm looking forward to.

**Lilyflower94: **Yea I know I would freak out too! But Harry never reacts the way you think he would, eh? Kind of amusing. Sorry for the slow updating!


	5. Sibling Drama

When he woke up in the morning, he saw that while Ron was still sleeping, Jesse was gone. He slid out of the bed, wishing dearly for some clean clothes. He quietly slipped out of the room and down the stairs to the common room, where he found his family and the Weasley's all sleeping.

He stopped by the end of the couch where Hermione was sitting, tensing slightly as they all looked at him. Then his mother stood up, and he looked at her, wondering what she was doing. She murmured, "Harry, can we talk?"

He nodded and led the way out of the common room. When they were a ways away and standing alone in the hallway, she looked at him and said, "You're taking this really well you know."

Harry looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

She smiled. "Harry you just found out your 'dead' parents are actually alive and you have five siblings, including a twin. I think you're taking it pretty well."

Harry slid down the wall and sat on the ground, and then looked up at his mother. After a moment she sat down next to him. She rested a hand on his knee. He stared at the wall across from them. "You really thought I was dead?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, and when she spoke her voice was a little choked. "Why wouldn't we? We never expected Dumbledore to ever lie to us."

Harry sighed. "He may have had his reasons, but that was just wrong. I grew up thinking I was an orphan thanks to him. He did everything to make me think it was true."

Lily frowned slightly. "I'm not very happy with him either." Suddenly he heard a sniffle, and he looked over, alarmed, to see she had tears pouring down her face.

"Mum?"

She choked out, "I just c-c-can't believe you're alive! After all these years..."

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her middle, and she put her face on his shoulder. He could feel himself choking up a little. "All-all my life I've been told you guys were dead." He said quietly. "My emotions are... so mixed up right now. How do you react when you find out your parents are alive and you have five siblings, including a twin?"

She chuckled slightly through her tears, wrapping her own arms around his middle. "I know darling. I know how you feel. I never would have left if I knew there was even a _chance_ that you were alive."

He tightened his arms around her. "I don't blame you. The only one I blame here is Dumbledore." He scowled.

Lily straightened, and brushed her fingers over his face, smoothing out his scowl. "He did it to save the world Harry."

Harry sighed. "I understand that. It doesn't really make me more understanding though." He looked at her and said hesitantly. "Mum? Why do I get this feeling that the others don't like me? Jesse seems to, as well as Daniel, but Courtney, Alex, and Marie..." He trailed off.

She looked ashamed. "That may be partly our fault. We babied them, never letting them off the island, never telling them about the war... We didn't even tell them about you. I'm guessing that they're having a hard time accepting the fact that the world is a lot different than they expected."

Harry sighed again and leaned his head back against the wall. "This is so weird."

Lily laughed slightly. "I think it's going to take a little while for everyone to wrap their heads around the fact that we're not dead."

"I think it's going to take a while for _me _to wrap my head around the fact that you guys aren't dead." He quieted for a moment. "I'm glad though."

She smiled at him. "I am too."

---

Lily went back to the common room. Harry walked to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle, now fixed, still let him up. He complied, knocking on the door politely. Professor McGonagall answered, looking less than surprised. "Do you want to talk to Albus, Harry?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you two to it."

She stepped out and closed the door behind her, giving him the privacy he needed. He looked up into those familiar blue eyes. "When were you planning on telling me?" He asked softly.

The man looked at gravely. "As soon as I could. I am sorry Harry. I only did what was best, if not right. I know you probably hate me for taking your parents away from you."

Harry dropped into a chair. "Right now I am in the middle of hating you and wanting to give you a million galleons for saving their lives. I can't really choose. I know you did what you thought was right. I know it probably was right. But it bugs me, that I have parents. And my siblings! I almost think they hate me." For some reason he was spilling his guts out to his headmaster, whom a moment ago he had been furious. He just couldn't hold it in. "I am so glad to see Sirius. I missed that man."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sorry Harry. But I'm glad you have your family back."

Harry sighed and nodded, standing up and leaving the office. He didn't know his feelings toward the professor yet. He wanted out before he started yelling.

---

He went to walk down to the common room where everyone was when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into a classroom. He swore and pulled out his wand, eyes snapping, before he realized it was his siblings. They all watched his hard eyes, other than Jesse.

He came to stand by Harry, so their arms pressed together. It was scary how identical they were. The only thing that showed them apart was Harry's scar.

Harry's eyes blazed with confusion and a little anger. He spoke quickly, his words clipped. "Can I ask why I was just yanked into a classroom against my will?"

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice in his head. _I tried to stop them. _

His head snapped over to look at Jesse for a moment. _We can communicate? _

Jesse gave a small smirk. _Looks like it. It probably never happened before because we were so far apart._

Harry nodded, and looked back to Alex, who started to speak. "Look you stuck up prick..."

Harry gaped at him in surprise. What brought _this _on? _What the hell!? _He sent the silent message to Jesse, his anger and hurt infusing it.

Jesse gave a small shrug. _No idea. I don't think they like you very much._

_Thank you captain obvious for that brilliant assessment. _Harry's mental voice dripped with sarcasm.

Marie continued. "You may be the _boy who lived _or whatever it is they call you, but you're still our brother, and as much as that fact disgusts me, we're going to have to put up with you. That means that you can't be such a full of himself jerk."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" He asked his voice enriched with confusion. He felt himself flinch as she recited the words _as much as that fact disgusts me... _He cringed internally.

Courtney was the one who spoke this time. "Didn't you hear yourself yesterday, boasting about your school years? It's so obvious that you're exaggerating."

Harry could feel his temper boiling to the top. "And what the bloody hell gives you that idea?" His voice was steadily growing louder. "I didn't boast about anything! The only things I left out were the miserable parts! You don't know the half of what my life was like. Living with the Dursleys, for one! You try doing that for ten years, while they call you freak or completely ignore you. Then I came _here! _I had no idea I was a freaking wizard, and I show up and everyone knows my name! Second year I was absolutely miserable as people found out that I'm a parseltongue." They winced back at that. "Yea I can talk to snakes. Deal with it. I had people accusing me of being the heir of Slytherin, of saying I was the one petrifying students. They stared at me or avoided me like the flu. And then one of my best friends got petrified! And all I can hear is this hissing in the wall, calling for blood and killing."

Jesse's voice penetrated his mind. _Calm down Harry! _

But Harry couldn't. "I'm not even going to explain my life to you! You think I'm so bloody stuck up and full of myself because I have to deal with all this fame and I've had to fight for my own life so many times. You guys grew up on an Island! You come and spend my life and then tell me that I'm a selfish prick. The only thing I ever wanted was a family. Then I find out I have one, and they hate me. Wonderful, isn't it?" He whirled around and left quickly.

Jesse shot a dirty look at his siblings, who were looking shocked, and then followed his twin.

As Harry heard footsteps behind him, he sped up, but then Jesse's voice met him. _Harry if you can hear me slow down! _He obeyed, looking over his shoulder at his twin. Then he entered a class room and leant back against a wall, sliding down till he hit the floor. He sighed.

Jesse sat beside him so their shoulders pressed. "Sorry about that." He murmured.

Harry wanted to scream in frustration. "I am so _sick _of people. I've got a dead headmaster that didn't bother to tell me I had a family, siblings who hate me, a million people who are thankful to me when really all I want is a normal life!"

Jesse nudged his shoulder. "Daniel and I don't hate you. That's two out of five. You just need to convince the other three."

Harry snorted. "You make it sound like that's possible."

"They're really not that bad. They're a little spoiled, but we did grow up with almost nobody."

Harry looked at him. "How come you're not spoiled like them?" He asked curiously.

Jesse looked away. "Mum and dad never gave me the same attention they gave them. I always wondered why, and resented them a little for it, but now I wonder if..." He trailed off.

_It's because of me? _Harry asked.

Jesse nodded. It was easier to speak his feelings in mind speech. _I must have reminded them so much of you. _

_Sorry..._Harry said quietly. How was it that he managed to ruin people's lives when they had no idea the other existed?

Jesse gave him a small smile. He could only hear the messages Harry sent to him, but he could still sense his twin's anguish. "Don't worry about it. I still had a happy childhood."

Harry nodded and stood, offering his hand out to Jesse. He took it and let Harry pull him up. They gave each other a small smile and headed back to the common room. Slowly.

Harry's face became hard as they entered the red and gold room. It was fairly crowded, but he easily spotted his friends and family sitting in a tight circle. He walked over to them.

Hermione sat on a couch with Ron on the floor leaning against her knees. Beside her sat James, with Lily beside him and Daniel in her lap.

On the couch across from them were Marie, Alex and Courtney. (A/N Are there even couches in the Gryffindor common room!? Ah well.) They looked at Harry with cool eyes, and he felt himself stiffen. Lily noticed, and commented. "Did something happen?"

They all shook their heads, denying it. But Lily could pick up the subtle signs of hurt in Harry's eyes, and wondered just what her other children had done. She looked at Jesse, who was looking at his twin with concerned eyes. He looked at his mother and gave a slight nod.

She sighed and gave her others hard looks. They looked at her sheepishly. Then Harry's voice got their attention. He spoke quietly. "Have you guys eaten?" They all shook their heads. "Do you want to?"

Instead of answering they all got up and started to walk to the great hall. Harry lagged in the back as James spoke quietly to their mum. Ron and Hermione hung back with him, and he told them about everything in the classroom, other than Jesse and his' mind speech.

Hermione could see the anguish in Harry's eyes. She pulled him into a hug, saying, "Oh god Harry. What a nice family. At least you have Jesse and us though, right? Not to mention Sirius and your parents."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Tough break mate. I guess we're going to have to convince them the old fashioned way."

Harry nodded.

---

**Long chapter, eh? I liked this one. Lots of drama from the siblings! **

**I hope you like them. They're going to probably warm up to Harry sooner or later, but right now I thought this would be suitable...**

**PLEASE READ! There's been some confusion on the plot. This is basically it;**

**James and Lily were on Voldemort's hit list. So Dumbledore put them in hiding. No one knew about the kids, other than Harry. He had been discovered by accident one day. So then Dumbledore told them that they had been discovered by Voldemort and had to move, while they put decoys in their place. The decoys were killed, and before they could let anyone know they were okay, it was leaked out that Lily and James were dead and Harry had stopped Voldemort.**

**Meanwhile, Dumbledore had just told them Harry was dead, having been discovered by Voldemort. Dumbledore said this because he knew for some reason Harry was going to have to be independent and he couldn't do that very well with his parents and siblings. So he convinced the Potter's that they were still being hunted by Voldemort, and the only way to keep their kids safe was to leave.**

**When Sirius showed up, Dumbledore told him not to tell them about Harry. It took some convincing, but Sirius agreed. Then they showed up at Hogwarts and found out he was alive. **

**And no sorry, I can't bring Tonks and Lupin alive, or Fred. I wish I could! But it was Dumbledore who saved the other three, and he's not here anymore to do it. Sorry guys. **


End file.
